Weeding a Heart
by ManOfChocolate
Summary: The barrier's destruction has ushered in a new age of wonder and excitement to all residents of the Underground, but one. Asgore Dreemurr, King of Monsters must come to terms with the decisions that condemned him to untold years of loneliness.
**A/N: Crosspost from AO3. You know the drill. Request. /utg/. For. Original prompt was, if I recall correctly "PLEASE DO SOMETHING NICE WITH ASGORE", as I previously made a rather cruel jokefic about him, which I may or may not also post at some point. Obviously, Asgore just needs chocolate. It heals the soul so much better.**

 **Seriously though, Mr. Cool Goad Dad Man is awesome.**

* * *

Asgore had nearly forgotten the soft touch of sunlight over the many years they have been trapped behind the barrier. It was warm and comforting, just like he vaguely remembered it. If they had to define what he missed the most, sunlight would have been among his top choices for sure. And yet, he remained within the walls of Dreemurr Residence now, even as all the monsters across the Underground were rushing to see even a glimpse of the surface.

They were free. They were free from the Barrier. Everything they ever wanted was right there for the taking. They could all do whatever they wanted.

For all, except eight.

Asgore's took a deep breath, his stomach twisting into knots. The thought never stopped burning in his head, ever since he first glimpsed at the sunrise just a little while ago. Asriel and Chara, the darling children he had failed so long ago, would never roll around in the soft grass again, tumbling and laughing in a way only children could.

He glanced to the side, taking note of the discarded containers that once held the six human SOULS he had so cruelly torn from those poor humans. Only he recalled their names, but refused to ever speak them out loud. There was not a single day he wouldn't remember their faces though, especially that look of horror as the King ended their lives so much before their time. It was times like that he truly considered that perhaps the humans were right to seal them behind the barrier.

Of course, that thought was just as much of a dead end as the rest.

Asgore walked away from the window, briefly taking in the sight of New Home. Every little nook and cranny held a little bit of memory, and many of them forever held a soft, but bitter tone. There was the little chair Asriel would sometimes hide under, a peculiar and supremely ugly lamp that would scare even Chara, and of course all of Toriel's books, some of them just scrapbooks filled with cooking notes and photos.

'New Home' felt like an increasingly ill-chosen name over the years.

The monster left the house and slowly walked away, heading to a familiar spot. He could hear monsters excitedly going by everywhere, taking in the very fact of new possibilities. All of them had their sights set on nothing, but the future. And yet their king, the leader they so dearly loved and respected, was the person clinging to the past the most out of all. He felt more and more weary with every step and by the time he reached the garden, he was almost out of breath.

He was not alone, though. The serene birdsong was broken up by soft snores, all coming from the beautifully carved throne sitting among the myriad of flowers. Frisk was sitting in his throne, quietly napping by the looks of it. Their little body was much too small, but that just gave them a reason to slouch and snooze on the throne in a way that made Asgore smile. The human was such a brave little kid, full of love and DETERMINATION.

Asgore couldn't bring himself to wake them. They had already spent so much time helping around with the initial preparations, that it was truly a miracle they could still stand by the afternoon. Their SOUL burned bright red, casting a crimson tint upon the golden flowers that surrounded the throne. He carefully approached the human, the shadow of a smile never leaving his face.

Frisk barely even stirred when Asgore cast his shadow over them. They were sprawled across the soft cushion, breathing softly and without a hint of distress.

"Sleep well, Frisk." he said, lowering his deep voice to barely a whisper.

He reached up and undid the little claps holding his cape and shoulder pads. Putting the slightly unwieldy armor bits aside, he pulled the cape over Frisk, covering the child up to the head in what was supposed to be a regal adornment. Frisk yawned in their sleep and grabbed onto their new cover, bunching it up in their fist. Asgore ran his hand along the child's back, their sleep still calm as ever.

"You are the hope for all humans and monsters fulfilled."

It was an odd bit of revelation to know they were rescued by a child barely taller than either of his fists.

The first two souls he had treated to a meal and some merry banter, before the ACT. They were confused, frightened, perhaps understanding to some degree, but certainly not willing to cast their SOULs out. Asgore could never do that again and after those two, he tried his best not to get too acquainted with them. It made things more sterile and took away that little bit of warmth he wanted so desperately to give, but it was also the only way he could keep his sanity.

Toriel spoke of an easier solution, but looking back, he knew there was precious little he could do differently. Had he left the Underground, there was a small chance of something going wrong, and the monsters needed a leader to guide them and bring them hope. Leaving them at a time of great despair was something Asgore would not have been able to reason with his conscience. As much as every blow struck his soul, he considered it better to promise hope, than an uncertain victory. On some days, he wanted nothing more than to somehow rid himself of this terrible responsibility, wishing for someone to share this burden with.

But nobody came.

Frisk stirred from their slumber, possibly from his presence. It took them a moment or two to recognize where they were and who was watching them, but despite everything, there was no fear in the child's eyes when they looked up.

"Did you have a pleasant nap?" The question left his mouth without a single thought.

Frisk nodded and stretched, their soft and throaty groan bringing a smile to his face yet again. The darker thoughts could wait. Now was the time for something more pleasant.

"I was just about to trim a couple flowers here. Would you like to join me?"

Their enthusiastic nod was all the encouragement he needed to bring out the gardening supplies. All kingly decorum went straight out the window within the next few minutes as Asgore found himself teaching Frisk the absolute basics of gardening. If they knew all this, they simply didn't give any sign of it, listening intently to everything he said.

Of course, while this was leisure for Asgore at worst, it did count as light physical work for Frisk and the kid soon exhausted themselves. They leaned against the still-working king, able to feel the huge monster's warm fur through the armored parts.

"I'd like that." they said.

Asgore stopped trimming.

"I'd like to sit in the living room, telling stories and eating butterscotch pie." Frisk said. "I'd like to learn gardening from you and cooking from Toriel. We-"

The human's voice cracked briefly. The trimmers trembled in Asgore's hand, even though he couldn't precisely recall when had said all of this.

Frisk dropped to their knees in front of Asgore. Even while squatting, the king was significantly taller. The child looked up, smiling brightly despite the tears quickly pooling around their eyes.

"We could be like a family."

Asgore pulled Frisk close in one motion, as if the child was likely to disappear at any second. The monster's embrace was firm, and yet one of the most gentle Frisk had ever known. His shoulders were shaking with tremendous weight the motions bouncing the human around as well. When he realized what he was doing, just a brief look was enough to set them both off into a mixture of giggling and sobbing.

Theirs were the first joyful tears shed upon this golden bed of flowers.


End file.
